Sun God
Sun God is the final upgrade for Sun_god_vs._bloons.png|A sun god battling against a B.F.B. in BTD5. Bfb.JPG|2 Sun Gods fight a B.F.B. on the River Bed Track. SunshineAndLollipops.png|Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows everywhere Sun God.jpg|A Sun God fighting an M.O.A.B. Sungod fights MOAB.PNG|The M.O.A.B. will get popped! Snapshot 1 (14-06-2012 8-30 PM).png|Nooooo!!! Sun Gods won't win because of the red camo! Aaaaaaaaaaa.png|Sun God VS Technological Terror. EpicSunGod2.png|Sunray madness! Sun god.jpg|Super monkey sun god the Super Monkey in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and is the third upgrade on Path 1 in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It sprays an almost constant stream of sun rays, popping all Bloons in the path of the sun rays & doing massive damage per second to MOAB-Class Bloons. It costs $14025 on Easy, $16500 on Medium and $17820 on Hard in BTD5, and $17000 on Easy, $20000 on Medium and $21600 on Hard in BTD4. A single Sun God is better than having three Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision because it costs slightly less and the sun rays have nearly no limit of poppage due to the hypersonic speed at which they fire, piercing through MOAB-Class Bloons to hit the bloons behind it. In BTD5, a single Sun God is actually slightly worse against MOAB-Class Bloons than a Robo Monkey due to the fact that the firing speed of each individual stream of sunrays is half that of a Plasma Vision Super Monkey. However, its advantage stems from its greatly improved popping power of 15, allowing it to decimate regular bloons with ease. Tips *Combining a Sun God with a Radar Scanner or a Meerkat Spy will let it detect Camo Bloons, which means it will be able to attack every type of bloon. *A Sun God on Monkey Lane is not able to beat a Z.O.M.G. by itself. If you're going to fight the Z.O.M.G., have some extra backup towers. *A Sun God can destroy a Z.O.M.G. on Space Truckin & Brick Wall, if it is upgraded to 3-2, and placed in the center. *Sun God can also be upgraded into a temple but it would destroy all tower within it's radius. Bloons Super Monkey If the player touches a Sun item in Bloons Super Monkey you will be transformed into a Sun God which will blast sun rays everywhere. The sunrays travel in 5 paths unlike the regular Sun God, and the rest at angles on both sides. The sun rays are arguably more powerful than the death ray vision, but if put in the hands of an experienced player, the death ray vision can be more destructive. The Sun God lasts approximately 4 seconds. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The Sun God reappears in BSM2, this time it can only be obtained by popping a Golden Bloon or Power-Up Bloon. Instead of shooting endless sun rays, the Sun God in Bloons Super Monkey 2 attacks with nine tentacles that greatly resemble Super Plasma Tentacles from the original Bloons Super Monkey. The attack pattern closely resembles a rising sun. Trivia * If M.I.B Call to Arms is used with a Sun God, it will appear to shoot a single solid beam rather than three separated bursts. *In Bloons TD4 iOS, if you look closely, the hand is just a regular Super Monkey's hand. *Even though it is the highest upgrade to the most powerful tower in Bloons TD 4, the Sun God still can't detect or target Camo Bloons on its own. *In Bloons TD 5, a single sun ray can pop 15 bloons at a time. *In Bloons TD 4, in Fast Forward, the Sun God's rays appear to be packed into one, but if you don't fast forward the game, they are not packed into one. *The sun rays are more spread out in BTD5 compared to BTD4. **This is helpful in the way that it can hit more Bloons per shot, but worse in the way that it doesn't have the pure power against MOAB class Bloons that the BTD4 Sun God had. *A Sun God's head is the icon of Hard Difficulty for Extreme Difficulty tracks. *A glitch occasionally occurs in Bloons Super Monkey with the Sun God; its head (except its eyes and crown) becomes totally invisible/transparent. *The Sun God was a lot less powerful in Bloons TD 4 than it is in Bloons TD 5. **It is cheaper in Bloons TD 5, where it is a lot more powerful but costs only $16500, where in Bloons TD 4 was a lot less powerful but costs $20000. **Sunrays have higher velocity in Bloons TD 5 than in Bloons TD 4. **Sun God shoots every 2 frame in Bloons TD 5, but in Bloons TD 4 it shoots every 3 frames. **The popping power of the Sun God is 15 in Bloons TD 5, where it was only 5 in Bloons TD 4. *It's one of the upgrades that costs more than $10000 in Bloons TD 4, the others being Laser Cannon and Banana Research Facility. *In Bloons Monkey City, the description of the Super Monkey calls the Sun God the Sun Avatar. * It is sightly more powerful than a TOTMG. See Also *Super Monkey *Laser Vision *Plasma Vision *Temple of the Monkey God Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Golden Bloon Powerups Category:Bloons Monkey City